far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 640 - The 3,116,936 F3 Monument!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #640 - The 3,116,936 F3 Monument! is the six-hundred fortieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fiftieth and final episode of Season 6. Kurt constructs the 3116936 Monument. Video Overview Season 6 Recap Kurt hears an arrow right as he logs on top of his Elevated Hidey Hole. Wolfie barks, as Kurt introduces the series finale. He shows where he pressed F3 that looks like a natural facade of a house. He gets back on top of the cake and shows that he has walked 3116936 blocks from spawn. He is now 24.8% of the way to the Far Lands, barely off of pi and 25% of the way to the Far Lands. The world save is 23,983.05 megabytes, almost 24 gigs. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser for Season 6 is over, ending with $71,341.83. Minecraft briefly freezes, worrying Kurt. Kurt says that he did not dip below 1.5k viewers all stream, and at the F3 moment they had just over 3k viewers. He collects some leaves with shears and explains that he can collect them, and it's because her wants to build a tree for the monument. Changes and Resource Gathering Kurt says that he is going to live stream the actual building of the monument as he starts to clean up the natural cabin. As he shovels some dirt to build the cabin, Kurt says there will be another hiatus until Season 7. Season 6 was a weird season for Kurt, it took a lot of real world time, and also included 'Kurtbatical', his hiatus. He sits down Wolfie after failing to get him inside the cabin, and vaguely alludes to changes coming up in his life. Smelting out some smooth stone, Kurt says he wanted March 6th to be Season 7's start date as the anniversary of the series but it will likely be later than that. Filling out the cabin into a Hidey Hole, Kurt plans to go stream building the monument. Construction A montage of constructing from Building the 3,116,936 F3 Monument - Far Lands or Bust - Minecraft BETA 1.7.3 is shown. Kurt chops down some more trees and then builds a log base to the monument. He builds up the different branches and then adds leaves to the build to fill it out. Kurt shows him take some Creeper damage. Kurt adds glass to the Hidey Hole in the monument's base, and observes it from far away. He adds pink wool fruit and builds up another pillar of it and places a fresh cake on top of it to mark the official F3 spot. Season 6 Concludes He returns to show off the 3116936 Monument and talks about liking it, even though it's very different than other monuments. He also has planted a lot of trees that will grow and make it look to be in a forest. Kurt points out the pink wool decorations, and shows that the doorway into the cabin happened to be under the F3 block. Kurt also shows that his Diamond Boots have no durability left, and it's so bad when he puts them on he loses armor. As they have somehow not broken, Kurt decides to leave them behind along with some cobble and dirt. Kurt says he will release the footage of him building the monument. More people donated to charity to raise the total to $71,431.83, and on a whole the series has raised $407,015.38. He leaves the sign marking the finale of Season 6. Kurt reads out the names of series finales and takes a picture of Woflie with the monument in the distance. He admits that there will be a lull before Season 7, and suggests charities to donate to in the meantime. Kurt thanks every single person that's made the series what it is. This weekend he will be going to PAX South in San Antonio and will have a Far Lander meet-up. He watches the sun set on the season, and the outro music starts and he says his goodbye seeing it dip below the horizon. Silently he retreats to his bed and sleeps. Trivia * The end slate simply thanks viewers for the journey during the season and Taraforest for the art for the season.